


Personality Split

by diane_b_taylor



Category: Crimson Spell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diane_b_taylor/pseuds/diane_b_taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vald's two personalities fight over Havi desperately, but only one wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personality Split

**Why don’t you let me out?**

 _You’re a lawless, disgusting beast – why should I let you out?_

 

 **Aren’t you going to let me out?**

 

 _Be quiet._

 **Master would let me out.**

 

 _Liar – Havi-sama has better sense than to let you out._

 **But he does anyway.**

 _I don’t know what you’re talking about._

 

 **Master says he loves me.**

 

 _How can he say he loves you if he doesn’t let you out?_

 **He does! He lets me out when—**

 _Don’t start again._

 

 **\--when he needs—**

 _We still have a long ways to go before we’re rid of you._

 **\--to renew—**

 _Why are you still talking?_

 

 **\--his magick.**

 

 _Shut up! From where do you summon the imagination to conjure these lies?!_

 

 **Master’s never been as respectable as _you_ think he is.**

 _What truths you, as a beast, speak._

 

 **I’m not lying – what would I gain through lying to you?**

 _I wish you’d never been created._

 **Likewise. I wish you’d get out of my way. I would have Master all to myself forever if _you_ weren’t in my way.**

 _What is it with you and Havi-sama?!_

 **Why are you so protective of him?**   
__

_That’s none of your business._

 

 **It is.**

 _It isn’t._

 **You’re forgetting something.**

 _What, beast?_

 **It _is_ my business – and I _know_ why you protect him. I’m half of you after all.**

~~~

 

“Vald-kun, you haven’t slept in three days.”

 

“I’m fine, Havi-sama, truly.”

 

“Don’t you know when to stop and rest?”

 

“It’s not necessary! I used to practice staying up for long periods of time when I was younger. This is nothing.”

 

“You’re being ridiculous.”

 

“It happens to be part of the impetuousness of youth. But truly, I’m fine.”

 

Halvir the sorcerer sighed.

 

“Aren’t you going to sleep, Havi-sama? We have a long day tomorrow morning.”

 

“I’m not sleeping until you sleep.”

 

“ _Someone_ has to stay awake and watch the campsite.”

 

“The rabbit will.”

 

“Nonsense – and ‘the rabbit’ has a name. Besides, he’s taken many night watch shifts before. It’s only fair that it’s my turn.”

 

“I declare, I give up.”

 

“Good. Sleep well, Havi-sama.”

 

Halvir snorted in response, but laid down for sleep.

 

~~~

 

 **You ought to sleep.**   
__

_Like hell. I know what happens when I sleep._   
****

**So you’re acknowledging Master and I after all?**   
__

_I’ll acknowledge everyone but you. And I still don’t believe that he lets you out. But I’ve seen the damage you wreak every time you get out._

 

 **I don’t do that sort of damage anymore.**   
__

_Why don’t I believe you?_   
****

**You really don’t want me to be a part of you, do you?**   
__

_Why wouldn’t I want you exorcised at the first possible opportunity?_

 **Because you need me.**

 

 _I don’t need you._

 

 **You don’t believe me? I’ll show you. __**

 **  
  
**

_What are you doing?!_   
****

**Making you sleep, bone-headed boy.**

 _I command you to cease!_   
****

**You lied to Master – you need this rest.**   
__

_STOP!_

 

 **A few moments won’t hurt.**   
__

_Listen…to…me…_

 **Hello, Master. Did you miss me?**

 

~~~

 

The sinuous beast Halvir had come to claim as his own gave him no time to recover from his truncated sleep before he mounted the sorcerer. His eyes glowed, his sensuous body quivered and, in his haste, he dug his claws into the sorcerer’s arms. The beast tore off Vald’s clothing in panting desperation.

 

Halvir sighed.

 

“I wondered where you went,” he said.

 

 **I’ve only been as far as Vald is. But please, don’t you see what kind of condition I’m in?**

 

The beast growled eloquently in a series of pitches and tones. Havi did not understand, but he precisely understood his body language. His priapic cock, sweat-sheened body and shivering buttocks were clear enough.

 

Halvir snapped a binding spell around his beast’s ankles, keeping his legs wide apart and bent at the knees. Ever the thorough lover, he bound his beast’s wrists and held them high above his head.

 

Halvir gazed down at his wriggling, moaning, trembling beast.

 

“Vald did a fair job of keeping you caged for too long, didn’t he?” The sorcerer said, stroking his charge’s bountiful hair.

 

The beast seemed to give a sobbing growl.

 

 **Oh, good gods, you have no idea.**

 

Halvir leaned close to the beast’s face.

 

“Is it painful?” He asked.

 

 **Very.**

Havi’s beast opened his mouth in invitation, fluttering his tongue while his eyes begged.

 

“Then, I won’t not hold back,” Halvir said.

 

The beast’s bindings helped Halvir flip his beast over onto his stomach and lift his buttocks. Halvir’s beast wiggled them suggestively and eyed his Master, watching for the change in his face that always accompanied –

 

\--a **h, there it is. Master is beautiful indeed. Valdrigue doesn’t know what he’s missing.**

 

Havi took his time in getting comfortable next to the beast and stroking his back. He relished the sensation of the quivering, hot skin and how it glided underneath his fingers. He stroked his beast’s head again, but allowed his hand to drift down to his beast’s buttocks. With infinitely long fingers, he parted the beast’s cheeks and wiggled a finger at his entrance.

Havi’s beast gave a long, low cry and his legs shuddered under his weight.

 

 **Oh, gods and goddesses.**

 

The sorcerer smiled.

 

He lightly slid his hand away and down, down to his beast’s swelling cock, which pointed lasciviously at the beast’s chest. Havi’s wide hand smoothed his it up onto his stomach and massaged his rising balls. The beast was getting close.

 

“Not yet, beastly Vald,” Havi said, tenderly pulling down on his beast’s balls.

 

He gave a brief, high whine and insistently flapped a foot against the floor of the tent.

 

 **No! I want this _now_!**

 

“I know you don’t like to wait, dear beast,” Havi said. “But if you don’t wait, we can’t make this enjoyable for you and me, can we?”

 

 **Well, fine then. But don’t make me wait long.**

 

Petulantly, Havi’s creature attempted to sit down, but his muscles suddenly froze and he could not move.

 

Havi sighed and smiled benevolently down at his charge’s questioning face. “You’ll do as you’re told,” he said.

 

The beast pursed his lips and huffed.

 

 **As long as we’re both happy.**

 

Havi opened his robe and reached for his favorite oil. The beast’s eyes brightened at the sight of his master’s sleek, toned body and the oil.

 

Havi’s low chuckle, which electrified the beast’s already enervated body, came from his belly.

 

“I never said that I wouldn’t give you pleasure, did I?” The sorcerer asked.

 

 **I don’t believe you did.**

 

Havi dripped large drops from the oil bottle onto his beast’s back, put the bottle aside and rubbed expanding circles into his skin. The beast sighed and gave a low moan, but – **I want more**. He rubbed a hip against Havi’s ribs and moaned louder, more seductively.

 

Havi could barely conceal his smile. “I’m teaching you patience,” he said. “You’ve needed a lesson in it since I’ve known you.”

 

He rubbed his beast’s hips, up to his shoulders and neck, then back down to his hips and buttocks. The beast noticed a chilling property in Havi’s oil and he growled appreciatively **– oooh, exactly _perfect_ ** – especially when Havi stroked the oil over his heating genitals. He sighed and leaned back into his master’s hold. This time, the binding spell allowed him.

 

 **But – how much longer I can stay like this?** The hot, electric sensation so familiar to him sparked in his groin and constricted the muscles in his buttocks.

 

At the beast’s side, Havi traced lazy circles around the beast’s nipples. The sensation was astounding – it felt as though Havi’s fingers had suddenly ignited into a freezing fire. His nipples had no choice; they stood at attention immediately. The beast’s thighs and arms shivered and weakened – he placed his forehead on his arms and sighed his pleasure.

 

Havi dragged his fingers down his beast’s torso and took tight hold of his cock. Keeping his grip tight, he stroked languorously and laughed when the beast roared at last.

 

 **Gods above!**

 

Briefly, he let go of the beast’s genitals to slick his two forefingers, making them drip with oil. Spreading the beast’s cheeks again, he circled his winking entrance for an agonizingly long moment before, without warning, he plunged both fingers into wet warmth.

 

Havi’s beast lustfully roared again as the cool, wide sensation of his master’s fingers passed his tight muscle rings.

 

Without wasting time, Havi scissored his fingers open and closed, gradually stretching the taut tissue.

 

“You’ve become too tight again since I last slept with you,” Havi said.

 

Havi’s beast gave a low, unfriendly growl.

 

 **Indeed. And whose fault might _that_ be?**

 

“It isn’t anyone’s fault but Vald’s,” Havi replied with a small chuckle. “Just tell him that he isn’t allowed to go this long without again.” He shifted his crossed legs to give his own burgeoning arousal more room to grow and added a third finger into his beast, continuing to open and close his fingers in tandem.

 

At last, Havi could wait no longer. He rose up on his knees, slicked his oily fingers over his erection and positioned himself at his beast’s entrance. Havi’s beast had the length of half a breath to prepare for his master’s penetration before Havi slid in in one, long, cool thrust. The beast caught his breath and tensed every muscle in his body in ecstasy as Havi set an easy pace. The beast growled for more and pointedly slammed his hips into Havi’s to make his point. Havi simply shook his head and set the binding spells more tightly.

 

“I told you I was going to teach you patience,” Havi said, stilling his pace.

 

 **You. Vainglorious. Bastard.**

The beast growled loudly and turned to glare at Havi.

 

Havi smiled. “Do you want me to continue?” He asked.

 

 **For the love of all things holy, yes!**

The beast hissed through his teeth, but bowed his head in submission.

 

Havi stroked his beast’s hair. “Good boy,” he said in honeyed tones.

 

Havi set his own pace again. His beast was forced to submit to Havi’s pace, but now, his breaths came in quick pants, tempered with small, labored moans. The beast gripped the floor of the tent and arched his back, meeting his Master’s hips with his own, increasing the friction two-fold.

 

Havi’s beast felt his balls begin to tighten again as Havi’s cock hit his hidden gland on each hard stroke. More than anything, he wanted to reach back and touch himself, if only to give himself relief, but Havi’s binding spell remained firm.

 

 **Please, Master. Please.**

 

The beast whimpered, and Havi understood.

 

He doubled the tempo of his thrusts and reached down between his beast’s hips. He slid his fingers along the underside and fingered the head of his beast’s cock.

 

 **It’s almost enough, Master. Please. More, Sir.**

He squared his knees and wriggled his thighs to show Havi that he was prepared.

 

In moments, he felt Havi’s release in his tight passage, his cock twitching uncontrollably, and Havi’s strained cry of release.

 

Havi stroked his beast until his muscles around Havi’s cock tightened suddenly. The long orgasm washed over the beast in enormous waves and he roared his own release, tearing the floor of the tent underneath his sharp claws.

 

The pair collapsed to the side and Havi held his beast closely to his torso, keeping his softening cock inside as long as possible.

 

 **Ach. Little mister “perpetually sexually frustrated” wants back out, Master.**

 

Havi drew his beast tighter into the fold of his arms and kissed the shell of his ear.

 

 **Do you…really love me, Master?**

 

“I suppose the other Vald will be coming out soon, won’t he?” Havi sighed between his slowing pants.

 

 **So you prefer him?**

 

“I wonder when that boy will ever understand,” Havi said, shaking his head.

 

 **You do. You do prefer him.**

 

Havi did not speak and his beast did not growl again that evening. After a short while, the beast listened to his Master’s deep, even breaths, and felt his warm, slackening limbs around around his body.

 

 **Do you hear me, Valdrigue? Master wants you. You can come out now.**

 

And in the blink of an eye, the beast’s stripes faded away and he was Vald once more. He moved to dress himself, but not before he felt Havi’s body warmth and turned to gaze at the sorcerer’s sleeping face.


End file.
